


one of our own

by animealyssa



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/M, Helmet-less Mandalorian, Light Dom/sub, Mando really wants babies, Marriage, Oral Sex, Protective Mando, Rough Sex, baby yoda is a MATCH MAKER, daddy Mando, mando is awkward, riduur, surprise your married!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animealyssa/pseuds/animealyssa
Summary: Din Djarin has watched you with the Child for quite some time now, and finally his feelings come to the surface.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 333





	one of our own

**Author's Note:**

> everybody blame marie and come [bug me on tumblr](mandowhoreian.tumblr.com)
> 
> also this is rlly my second ever like.... kink fic so pls be nice

You didn’t intend to wind up with a Mandalorian partner. You had accepted that at this stage in your life you were fine being alone and that a partner was probably not in your future. You were fine with that, you had your food stall anyway, your boss would literally kill you if you ever stopped selling for him. 

That was until you turned around in your shop and saw a little green creature sitting in your chair, smiling at you and giggling. It made you jump out of your skin, even though it was absolutely adorable. 

“Oh gosh - hey little… little friend?” you spoke to it softly. It gargled in response and reached its arms out to you. “Where are your parents? How did you even get in here?” you received no response as you picked it up, sighing and looking around the market. It was nearly deserted, almost time to close up anyway. You reached into what you had brought for dinner - some fish you had managed to sneak out from the stock room - and held it out. “You hungry?” 

The thing swallowed the whole fish in one bite, surprising you but also causing you to laugh. It was something you had needed today - you had been treated like garbage by your boss cause sales were down after he raised the prices. Maybe this little thing was the small pick-me-up you needed. But you needed to find its parents - where ever they may be. 

“Hey! You - put him down!” you nearly jumped out of your skin at the yelling from across the stall. A Mandalorian came running out of the shadows and over to you. 

“I’m sorry - what?” you asked. The little green creature looked over to the Mandalorian and started to laugh, but excitedly tried to get itself out of your arms and over to the Mandalorian. “Hey - watch yourself - be careful!” It had already jumped out of your arms and to the Mandalorian by the time you managed to get that out. 

“Where did you find him?” the Mandalorian asked, a lot calmer than before. 

“He was sitting on my chair behind me - wait is he yours?” you asked him. The Mandalorian said nothing as something on his hip was beeping, in the direction behind you. So he was a bounty hunter, here looking for something. That didn’t answer your question about the kid though. “Taking a kid on a hunt isn’t exactly a good idea, you know - ”

“He likes you. Can you watch him?” he asked, holding the child back out to you. 

“Uh, sure I guess but we close soon and you don’t know where to find me - ” By the time you looked back up after taking the kid again he was gone. 

He found you in record time afterwards. Turns out the quarry that he was after was your boss who owed a big deal of money to someone on Tattooine and they had enough of him not paying them. Of course, this left you jobless but thankfully, the Mandalorian had an idea: you work for him and help take care of the kid. 

You didn’t have much of a choice but to accept his offer. He had taken your former boss back to Tattooine which left you without another option, honestly. You didn’t mind it either, it got you off this planet and helped you start a new life. The Child was absolutely enamored by you, and you discovered a couple months later that so was the Mandalorian. You would have been lying if you said you weren’t feeling the same way back. 

It sort of happened and you swear that it’s all the kid’s fault, with his freaky powers that you didn’t understand. You swear that the little green monster knew all along that you two would be together. It was probably why he showed up in your shop in particular - you believed in fate and you swear that was fate. 

Din slowly opened up to you after a month or two, fully explaining how he got the Child in his care. You learned The Creed of the Mandalorians and what it meant, he even started to teach you how to fight, just incase. You pestered him to learn some Mando’a as well, just basic phrases and he taught you that too. You don’t know exactly what it was that flipped a switch in his head, but all you know is one night you fell asleep in the co-pilot’s chair with the kid nestled into your chest and the next day he was confessing his feelings to you. 

You got comfortable around another. He felt comfortable enough to take off everything (minus the helmet) around you when you were in flight, to sleep with you next to him, to actually talk to you and not just say two sentences at a time. The sex was great too - he was the biggest person you had ever been with and probably would _ever_ be with. After not letting himself have it for so long due to the kid and not being able to get away, he went wild and you were actually shocked that you didn’t wind up pregnant. 

A few more months after that he asked you to be his riduur. Your stomach fluttered as he asked you and immediately you both managed to say the vows, where he took his helmet off in front of you for the first time. He was incredibly nervous, shaking the entire time but so were you. This was a _huge fucking deal_ and the fact that you of all people he picked - it made you feel so incredibly lucky. 

Din enjoyed the newfound freedom of being able to have his helmet off whenever he was in the ship now, and you got used to seeing him without it. Even the kid got used to it. You and the kid were nearly inseparable and it sparked something in Din he never thought he would feel. 

Every time he saw you with the kid, Din got a strong urge to have children of his own with you. Which is something he never thought he would want - bounty hunting is no place for a child and he wouldn’t want to raise one on a ship all the time. But the way you interacted with him - you were so caring, gentle, and understanding. He can’t help but picture what it would be like if in your other arm there was a little you, or a little Din. 

You started to notice, and you weren’t even sure he knew what he was doing. Or he might, you had no clue. Din talking about his feelings was not something he did easily - you knew that. But the way he would stay inside you longer after he came, propping your hips up to meet his; there was no doubt about it what he wanted. You weren’t stopping him either, but also it was something that needed to be talked about. You already had enough full hands with your little green child, another one would be a lot more work and he would certainly need to change things up in terms of his work. It was difficult for you to think about, his work brought in credits which in turned brought you all food. 

You were still thinking about it when he came down from the cockpit, sitting on a crate and watching the kid run back and forth for no good reason. You were letting him get his energy out before putting him down for the night, since he still had a lot of it. Din stood behind you, hand on your shoulder. It was going to take three days to bring the quarries he had collected back to Karga, and you had just left the planet. Three days trapped in a ship with your husband and the baby. You’d survive, right?

“What’s he chasing?” Din asked you, watching the little green bean running in circles now, laughing like a mad man. 

“Absolutely nothing.” you replied back with a laugh. You didn’t need to look up at Din to know he probably rolled his eyes at the sight of him. You sat in a comfortable silence, eventually Din taking a seat behind you. “You ever sometimes just… imagine what it would be like - maybe if there was _one_ more? But ours?” You swear you could _hear_ Din’s breath catch in the back of his throat as you proposed the idea, thus confirming your thoughts earlier. It was more of a choke, a cough. 

“That’s - that’s a loaded question. Why?” he asked, regaining his composure. You turned around on your crate to face him sitting behind you, and looked at him. Din was absolute shit at hiding his emotions on his face - because normally he at least had a mask on to do the hiding for him. He was trying his hardest to hide the surprise on his face. 

“Just a thought.” you shrugged. The kid then, as the force would will it, tripped and started crying, prompting you to jump up and go to his aid. Din let go of the breath he didn’t know that he was holding and groaned quietly when he felt a tightness in between his legs. _God dammit._ He was really fucked. “You’re fine. Let’s go to sleep now.” you cooed to the kid. Din’s eyes followed you over to the cradle as you set the kid down inside of it, settled him, and shut the lid once he fell asleep. 

You could tell something was up with Din when you turned around. He was staring at you intently as you walked back over to him, setting yourself in his lap this time rather than next to him. Immediately you felt the problem - it was hard not to, he was so big that there wasn’t much he could do to hide it. 

“You drive me _crazy_.” he said to you. You smiled down at him as his hands made their way to your hips and his lips hovered over your neck and up to your jawline slowly. God you loved that he didn’t have to keep his mask on now. It made moments like this way hotter than before, though sometimes you have him put it on. “What am I gonna do with you?” he asked. 

“I think the real question is what would you do without me?” you whispered to him, hand just so happening to fall over his clothed erection. He let out a groan and slowly ground his hips up towards yours. “You seem to have a problem. Let me fix it.” You got up and took his arm, dragging the pair of you over to the bunk. 

He was on you in seconds, turning you to face him and bringing his lips down to yours. Your hands went into his hair immediately as his found your ass, pushing you back further and further until your legs hit the bunk. Your hands left his hair to work on his tunic and he got the message, helping you take off the garment and throw it to the side. You licked your lips as he did the same with your sweater, helping you lay back onto the bed afterwards and immediately bringing his mouth onto one of your nipples. 

“Shit Din!” you breathed out. While his mouth was working at your nipple, biting and sucking away, his other hand was trying to get your pants off. You lifted your hips to give him a little help and he got them off the rest of the way. He started to kiss his way down your body and you moaned in excitement as he got down lower and lower. 

“You want me to do this or do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, pressing his lips to your bud and letting his tongue drag over your folds. A moan escaped your lips as he did this for a few seconds before he pulled back, waiting for his answer. 

“Is both an acceptable answer?” you asked him. He rose his eyebrow up as if to say ‘what do _you_ think?’ before he licked another stripe up your core. He came back up to your nub and sucked on that gently some more before his tongue went in between your folds again, having you a moaning, desperate mess for him. “Fucking - fuck me Din - oh _god_ I need you - ”

He was up on his feet to get his own pants off before you could even finish. His cock sprung out of his pants the second he got them down and then was back on top of you in a flash. He spread your legs out for him and lined his cock up with your throbbing wet core, waiting for him to enter you. He sunk into you slowly and you moaned, the size of him never something you could get used to. 

He moaned in relief, head hanging by your neck. He put his lips onto your neck and began sucking on a sensitive spot for you as he began to thrust into you. He didn’t start out slow, he started out at a moderate pace (for him), one of his hands taking a fistful of your hair into it and the other palming your breast. He moaned into your neck with every thrust, tightening his grip on you as his pace quickened. 

You moaned as the hand that was in your hair went down and under your hips angling them up towards his, giving him an opportunity to fill you more. You started to see stars as your core grew warmer and warmer and your high built inside you, the walls inside you barely holding yourself together as he plowed into you. Din was thrusting into you completely and slamming back in after almost taking his entire cock out with every thrust. He was rough, his groans and your moans echoing off the walls. 

“Feel so - _fuck_ you feel so good - gonna fill you - _fuck_ I’m gonna fill you up.” he groaned out into your neck as he continued to hit your g-spot. He had a steady rough pace, his hips snapping into you quickly as you could hear the sounds of sex around you. “Fuck, shit, fuck - ” Din moaned out to you, the hand on your breast squeezing it making you cry out. You were so close, so so close - 

“I’m so - so close Din - don’t stop, keep going - ” you breathed out as he did just that. The pace he set after that was unlike anything he had done before. You were bouncing back on the bunk as he pounded into you, Din muffling his own moans into your neck as the hand on your breast left its position to help him steady himself above you. You screamed as he fucked you faster now, your walls starting to tighten and you felt your orgasm coming up quickly to take over your body. “Gonnacomegonnacomegonnacome - Fuck _Din!_ ”

In a white hot flash your orgasm took over your body, your walls closing in on his cock and screams erupting from your mouth. Your back arched against the bunk and into him and the only thing you could grab onto was him, your hands on his shoulders leaving indents and scratches as you came. Din fucked you as you came undone around him, feeling his own high about to come on as your cunt convulsed around his cock. 

“I’m gonna - gonna come - fill you baby - so good - _fuck -_ _”_ H e said as his own high took over him, his seed spilling inside of you and cock twitching as he came. You were still trembling when he was coming in you, panting for breath as you came down from your high. You were covered in sweat as he was moaning above you, hoisting your hips up and gluing them to his own. He began to pant to catch his breath too, high long over and cock beginning to soften inside of you, when he finally pulled out. His arm was still under your hips as he collapsed next to you, as if maybe that would make everything _stay inside_ you. You waited a few minutes before speaking up again, trying to form your thoughts into words. 

“I want one too.” you said to him, still laying on your back. He perked up to look at you. “One of our own. I want one too.” you said to him. Redness creeped up on his face as he tried to form a thought to fight back with. “You’re not one for subtlety without the mask, Din.” you said with a laugh. 

“Need to work on that.” he mumbled, pulling you close to his chest. You gave him a laugh as he held you while you fell asleep. 

Nine months later, Din Djarin got his wish with a beautiful little girl. It only made him want more. 


End file.
